


grade

by dealorism



Series: college AU [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Grade, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, angry, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealorism/pseuds/dealorism
Summary: roger is angry because brian accused him of cheating and failed his test, so he busts into his office to fight for his grade. instead of an F, brian decides to give him an H.





	grade

Since the last time his physics professor had a  _ talk  _ with Roger, which did not really result in a talk at all - since all he did was moan and whine as Brian fucked him, Roger decided that he would now actually put effort into studying and listen in classes, because he wants to please Brian. For a few weeks now, Roger had been to every lecture and tutorial, listening intently to everything Brian said and jotting them down so he could revise them later. But he did it all while still pretending he wasn’t listening; he’d let his eyes wander, and feel Brian’s heated gaze on him as he spoke. The best part about his decision is that Brian still thinks that Roger is still a fuck-up in his class, and will always try to have a talk with Roger, which almost indefinitely ends with Brian fucking Roger - hard, with all his built-up anger.

Just thinking about Brian’s rough fingers on his hips makes Roger squirm a little in his seat, his ass tingling as he remembers the feeling of Brian sliding in and out of him. He wills himself to focus on his lecture notes - they’re having a test later during the class and all Roger wants is to ace it to impress his professor.

At precisely 9, Brian walks into the lecture hall, dressed in a crisp black suit with a stack of papers secured with one arm and his briefcase in the other hand. Roger feels his heart speed up at the sight of him, the tingling sensations only getting stronger when Brian sets his things down on the table to look at his students. He does a sweep across the hall, and narrows his eyes when his gaze lands on Roger, his jaw visibly clenching as he looks away quickly. 

Roger realises that he’s been biting his lower lip, and god knows that it always turns Brian on. He smirks, pleased with the effect he holds against his Dr May. Brian busies himself with taking out his essentials before writing down the duration of the test on the board.

“Good morning, everyone,” he says when he turns around, his melodious voice soft yet strong, and it projects all the way to the back of the hall, where Roger is sitting. “As you know, we are having a test today, and the topics covered are from three to six. I hope you’re all prepared.” Roger can hear multiple sighs and a dull thump like someone just hit their head against their table. Brian purses his lips. “Hand these down.” He passes the stack of papers to a guy sitting in the front row and turns around.

The palms of Roger’s hands are sweating and he clenches them tightly into fists. He nervously jerks his legs up and down, unconsciously biting his lower lip again. He gets the test paper last and he takes a deep breath before flipping it over. The questions look foreign for a moment before his knowledge kicks in and they start making sense in his head, then the answers slowly come together in his head. He’s still reading the questions when almost all his classmates are already furiously scribbling their answers down. 

Roger sneaks a peek at Brian, who happens to be staring at him as well. He’s leaning back against his chair, a book in his hand as he looks stormily at Roger, his eyes full of warning and lust. Then Brian licks his lips. The delicious sight leaves Roger breathless but he still offers Brian a cheeky grin to show him that it didn’t bother him, but the heat on his cheeks tells him that Brian would think otherwise.

Without wasting any more time, Roger forces himself to look away and start answering the questions. His nails dig almost painfully into his own palm as he writes, his pen gliding noisily across the paper. The girl sitting beside him shoots him a glare, to which he rolls his eyes towards. His mind is spinning too fast for him to come up with a snarky thing to snap at the girl. The answers to Brian’s puzzling questions come in fragments, and Roger closes his eyes before every question to visualise and piece them together before he writes them down in long paragraphs.

Two hours pass by in a whizz. When Roger finishes up the last question, his hand hurts, as well as his head. A quick check of his watch tells him that it’s only a few seconds until Brian stops the test. Most of his classmates have already finished and are busy checking their answers. Before he can follow suit though, Brian stands up and claps twice.

Roger passes his paper to the same guy who gave him the paper earlier and everyone’s paper is eventually passed to the class rep, who gives it to Brian. Brian does a sweep of the hall without meeting Roger’s eyes and dismisses them. Roger gets up last, watching Brian clean the board and keep the stack of papers into his briefcase as he walks down the stairs to the front of the class. As he leaves, he can feel Brian’s very heated gaze burning a hole into his back. Roger’s got a good feeling about this.

* * *

Roger is fuming. Brian released the results a week after they’d taken the test, and the list of grades is pasted on the noticeboard just outside of his office. He overheard a couple of the guys from his class talking about it and quickly went to Brian’s office. There was already a group of students around the noticeboard, pointing and laughing and discussing about the results. Because his eyesight was so poor, Roger couldn’t see his results from where he was standing, but he didn’t want to squeeze in between the group, so he waited silently and rather impatiently beside until they eventually left. 

Finally getting a close-up, Roger scanned the list up and down for his name, and when he finally did, he didn’t believe his eyes.

_Roger Taylor _ _F_

This must be a joke.

Roger cannot believe his eyes. An F? Brian failed him? That isn’t possible – Roger did more than what he’d ever done for any subject, and his reward is a big F? His teeth are clenched tightly in anger as he glares at the list, his hands itching to tear it into pieces. He needs to talk to Brian now.

Without knocking, Roger pushes Brian’s office door open with so much force that it slams into the wall with a loud bang. Brian jumps in his seat and looks at him with wide eyes.

“What the fuck?” Roger snarls at him, his cheeks flaming red as he boils in anger and disappointment and hurt.

“Mr Taylor,” Brian starts, standing up and walking towards Roger. “I’ll have you know that you are not allowed to speak to me in that manner.” He pushes the door close and locks it.

“Fuck you!” Roger yells, and pushes Brian away. Caught off guard, Brian stumbles behind and looks at him with shock. “How can you do this to me?!”

Instead of getting angry and yelling back at him, Brian just stares at Roger with confusion written clearly on his face. The pair of glasses that Roger never saw him wear slips down the bridge of his nose and Brian pushes it up, accentuating the lines between his brows as he frowns. “I don’t understand-”

“You failed me!” Roger yells in disbelief. He can’t believe that Brian still doesn’t understand why he’s so angry.

The frown on Brian’s face immediately smooths out at that, the confusion in his eyes melts away to burning anger. “Did you think I made a mistake?” he asks coldly, raising his chin and shoving his hands into his pocket. He leans against his bookshelf and stares at Roger challengingly.

“Obviously!” Roger is now flailing his arms around in exasperation and anger. “Why the fuck would you fail me?”

Brian’s eyes harden. “Because I think you cheated.”

His words hit Roger like a punch in the stomach. Cheated? Brian thinks he cheated on his test and so decides to fail him? 

“Wh- How-” Roger stumbles over his words as he tries to process the whirlwind of thoughts circling in his head. If he hasn’t been shaking then, he definitely is now. “Why?” He would’ve added more to that pathetic question, but Roger is at a loss of words.

“Because you did exceptionally well in the test, so much better than all the previous tests I’ve given you. And according to my observation of you in both lectures and tutorials, you still aren’t paying any attention to whatever I’m saying or writing.” Brian pushes himself off of the shelf and steps towards Roger. “There is only one explanation for the A- you got in that test - you cheated.”

Roger wants to fling a chair at Brian.

“You fucking idiot!”

Brian’s hard stare morphs into a glare. “Don’t you dare disrespect me.”

“You’ve already disrespected my dignity by thinking I cheated,” Roger bites back, his tone venomous. “Do you even know how much effort I put in for your stupid fucking test?”

“I-”

“You don’t! For weeks I listened more intently than I ever had and actually made  _ notes _ ; even revising back the chapters and doing research in the library when I didn’t understand anything!” Brian looks taken aback by Roger’s words, but he continues. “The reason I still acted like I wasn’t listening is I wanted to surprise you! But your stupid idiotic fucking brain decides to throw all my hardwork down the drain and fail me, just because you have zero trust in me!”

Roger is panting when he’s done yelling at Brian. His fists are shaking and his knees feel weak; it's been some time since Roger has been this worked up.

“I didn’t know,” Brian says softly after a while. His head drops and he runs his fingers through his wild curls, a sigh escaping from his lips. “And I thought…”

“You thought wrong.” Roger has calmed down a little. His outburst managed to remove some of the burning anger inside him, and the fire is dwindling at how sorry Brian looks.

Then it’s silent except for the ticking of the clock, and blood rushing in Roger’s ears.

Brian breaks the silence first. “I was surprised.”

“What?”

Brian finally meets his eyes again. “You said you wanted to surprise me with a good result in the test.” He’s making his way towards Roger slowly. “And you did. I was surprised.”

Roger gulps. The change in Brian’s demeanour is slightly alarming. 

“Were you pleased?” Roger croaks out. It slipped out before Roger could stop himself. But he has no time to regret it because Brian has reached him and tugged Roger towards him by pulling on the front of his sweatshirt.

“Oh, I was  _ very  _ pleased,” Brian whispers, his hands settling low on Roger’s hips. Roger’s own hands fist Brian’s blazer as Brian leans down to trace soft kisses on Roger’s neck. One of his hands leave Roger’s hips to brush his messy hair away so Brian can properly plant wet kisses at the base of his neck. “Let me make it up to you,” Brian rasps against his neck, his breath hot against Roger’s wet skin.

“What?” Roger hums, a little lost. Brian’s grinding his hips into his own, their erections brushing against each other’s deliciously. He lets out a groan when Brian starts sucking on his neck, tongue licking and teeth biting until he’s sure Brian has left a mark.

“I said,” Brian pauses to snake his hands under Roger’s sweatshirt. “Let me make it up to you.” His cold hands on Roger’s bare skin elicits a gasp from Roger and he nods. Roger feels Brian’s grin against his neck before he feels Brian’s fingers brush against his nipples.

Emboldened by the fact that now Brian owes him, he combs his fingers through Brian’s hair to pull him away from his neck. Then he dives forward, kissing Brian with all his might and exploring his mouth with his tongue. Roger can taste the tea on Brian’s tongue and it turns him on even more. When he pulls back, Brian’s lips are swollen and red and wet, his eyes wide and wild. Roger pulls Brian’s hands away from his body and shakes his head.

“I want you. Shirt off,” Roger demands, pulling at Brian’s blazer. Brian looks bewildered at how Roger had just given him a command, but he nods anyway. He steps away from Roger to shrug out of his dark brown blazer before slowly unbuttoning the white dress shirt underneath. His sleeves are already rolled up to his elbows, and the muscles of his forearms move deliciously with every movement of his fingers. Roger’s eyes follow the movement of his deft fingers until they land on the huge bulge in Brian’s slacks and licks his lips. 

Brian unbuttons his shirt and falls open, revealing his taut chest and toned stomach. He then proceeds to shrug out of it, but Roger stops him. There is something about the way the white shirt hangs open around Brian’s body that makes his cock twitch inside his boxers. He bites his lower lip as his eyes trail up and down Brian, enjoying the way Brian’s eyes darken before he pulls him in for a kiss.

The kiss is hot and messy and wet with too much tongue and teeth, but Roger loves every second of pushing the boundaries of Brian’s control. He tugs hard at Brian’s hair and that elicits a low groan from Brian - it’s one of the sexiest sounds Roger has ever heard, second only to Brian’s moans.

It doesn’t take long before Brian is on his knees before him, licking and biting and sucking at Roger’s navel, one hand lifting Roger’s sweatshirt and one hand tugging down his jeans. Brian brushes his nails against Roger, inches away from where he is hard and aching, and Roger lets out a desperate whine. 

Pulling slightly away, Brian wastes no time in unzipping Roger’s jeans. He presses an open-mouthed kiss on Roger’s clothed erection, and Roger hisses through his teeth. He is too oversensitive; he cannot imagine how intensely he would react to Brian’s mouth on his bare cock. His thoughts are interrupted when Brian pulls the front of his boxers down and his erection springs free, hitting his navel. His head is wet and shiny with precome already, the chilly air hitting him all at once.

Brian hums in approval and that’s all the warning Roger gets before Brian licks a trail from base to tip. Roger’s head falls back as he cries out, jerking his hips forward for more. Brian does it again before his fingers wrap around Roger’s cock to pull it towards him. Roger’s fingers move to the side of Brian’s hair and pull at his roots when Brian tongue covers his slit to lick away his precome. 

“Just get on with it already!” Roger whines loudly with eyes shut tightly. He’s so done with Brian’s teasing-

Then the head of his cock is engulfed by something wet and hot. He gasps, the sound melting into a sharp moan as Brian hollows out his cheek and sucks. Roger’s hips buck and he pushes himself deeper into Brian’s mouth, causing Brian to choke a little. His hand on Roger’s hips travel up to grip the back Roger’s arm tightly while the other at his ass, grabbing at his cheek. 

Brian’s mouth is so hot and wet and tight around his cock that Roger’s legs are weak. He clenches his jaw tightly as Brian pulls away a little before sucking hard at his head, causing another sharp moan to escape him. 

Roger is shaking as Brian takes more of his cock, until his head is nudging the back of Brian’s throat and Roger is completely buried within Brian. “Oh god, fuck!” Roger cries out at the sensation, feeling his cock twitch inside of Brian’s mouth. Brian’s tongue runs along his cock and traces the veins that snake along his length. Then he pulls away, gasping for air and staring hungrily at Roger. Roger can see beads of tears at the edge of Brian’s eyes as well as traces of his own precome around his lips and Roger groans. 

He pulls Brian back onto his cock and Brian happily complies, letting Roger slide into his mouth before going down, taking Roger to the hilt with a satisfied groan that rumbles in his chest. 

Roger can no longer stay still. He lets Brian pull away before he thrusts, forcing his cock back into Brian’s mouth, causing him to choke a little. Then, with soft grunts and moans, Roger starts thrusting into Brian’s wet mouth, feeling Brian’s fingers tighten around his arm. Brian’s tongue greets him with every stroke of his cock into his mouth, and it takes all of Roger’s willpower to not grab onto Brian’s hair and start fucking his mouth with all he has. 

Drops of Roger’s precome is dripping down Brian’s chin as Roger thrusts, hitting the back of Brian’s throat with a satisfied groan. He’s close. 

“Brian, I-  _ ah  _ I’m close,” Roger hisses as he continues to grind into Brian. His balls feel tight and ready to explode. 

With an answering moan, Brian takes him impossibly deeper and lets his teeth scrape at his cock, at the same time his fingers start playing with Roger’s balls, wet from the fluids dripping down from where Brian’s lips close around his cock. The stimulation is almost too much for Roger. 

A sharp cry escapes from Roger’s lips and with a sharp thrust into Brian’s mouth, Roger comes hard, releasing violently into Brian’s mouth. Brian is still stroking his balls, milking him of his release as he takes his come. After Roger has finished, Brian swallows his come around his spent cock, and Roger whines. 

Brian pulls away completely and stands up. His lips and jaw are all wet, and some of Roger’s come has gathered at his chin, one slight movement away from dripping. 

“You’re dripping,” Roger points out shakily. 

“From you,” Brian growls and pulls Roger in for a dirty kiss, letting Roger taste his own come on his tongue as he grinds his clothed erection against Roger. Roger’s cock is already half-hard, and he’s whining into Brian’s mouth desperately. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Brian whispers harshly against Roger’s lips, hand travelling down to roughly stroke his cock. 

“Yes!” Roger whimpers and Brian thumbs his head. 

“Take off your shirt and jeans,” Brian commands when he pulls away, giving the head of Roger’s cock a pinch. Roger quickly shrugs out of his sweatshirt and shoves his jeans and boxers down. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Brian grunts and sinks one hand into Roger’s hair before he pushes him down to his knees. “Get down on your hands and knees for me.”

Roger obeys, the floor cold against his palms and knees. He looks up at Brian, watching him as unzips his slacks and pulls them down along with his boxers, releasing his erection. Roger whines at the sight of Brian’s cock, and Brian smirk, spitting into his palm and stroking himself, getting himself nice and wet for Roger. 

Then Brian gets down on one knee, one of his hands smoothing down from Roger’s shoulders to just above his ass, goosebumps instantly raising across his skin in a trail of fire following Brian’s hand. “Keep your head down,” Brian murmurs and Roger quickly bows his head. 

A wet finger is traced between Roger’s legs and he shivers, jerking his hips away from the sensation instinctively. But he immediately moves his hips back, desperate for more. Brian continues running his finger up and down before lightly pressing against his entrance. Roger bites his lip, heart beating wildly against his rib cage as he waits patiently for Brian to give him what he desperately wants. As if hearing his thoughts, Brian’s finger sinks into Roger. With a long shaky moan, Roger arches his back, eyes falling shut to the feeling of Brian’s long finger leisurely pumping in and out of him.

“Mm, so hot and wet and tight for me,” Brian murmurs, adding another finger into his quest of exploring Roger’s insides. Roger replies with a whine and a push of his hips towards Brian. Brian’s clever fingers rub against Roger’s walls, stretching him wide and open before he slips a third finger in, filling Roger up with three of his long and talented fingers. It seems like Brian is purposely avoiding his prostate, but just the feeling of Brian’s fingers moving in and out of him is enough to leave him shaking and leaking onto the floor.

“I’m ready,” Roger whines, wiggling his hips impatiently and Brian retracts his fingers. 

“Such an impatient thing,” Brian chuckles, and plants a wet kiss on Roger’s ass cheek. Roger hears the sound of Brian spitting into his hand and braces himself, holding his breath as he waits for the penetration. When it doesn’t happen, he releases his breath to turn around when Brian suddenly pushes the head of his cock against his entrance and enters him in one smooth thrust, burying himself to the hilt.

Roger lets out a surprised, soundless moan at Brian stretching him so deliciously with his big cock, feeling the tears prick at his eyes as he clenches around him. Brian groans loudly, fingers squeezing Roger’s cheeks and pulling them apart as he pulls out and then thrusts back in sharply. It almost hurt, with how Brian is stretching him, but it feels so good.

“You feel so good around me, baby,” Brian grunts as he thrusts into Roger, expertly grinding into his prostate and making Roger cry out loud in pleasure. Brian aims precisely so his cock slides against Roger’s prostate with every thrust. Roger is seeing stars; his moans and whines fall from his lips without him noticing because he is so wrapped up in the cloud of pleasure from Brian filling him up so perfectly. Along with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other and the wet sounds of Brian’s cock sliding in and out, Brian’s grunts and moans feel like music to Roger’s ears. 

Roger is so hard and so close, his fingers digging into the cold floor to support himself with Brian hammering into him from behind. Brian’s thrusts are now quick and deep, telling Roger that he is equally as close to his own climax. Roger clenches tightly around Brian’s cock and he growls. A hand wraps around Roger’s cock and starts stroking roughly, followed by a soft bite on his shoulder. Roger continues to clench around Brian while Brian strokes his cock, not wanting to be outdone. This pushes the both of them over the brink and Roger collapses onto the ground, with Brian on top of him.

Roger comes with a scream, and triggers Brian’s release. Brian covers a hand over Roger’s mouth as they both come, Brian desperately grinding into Roger to milk the pleasure. Tears are streaming down Roger’s cheeks as he spills onto the floor, arching his back into Brian’s hard body. Brian is still lazily grinding into him when Roger finally finishes, whining and sobbing from his second orgasm.

Brian finally pulls out and Roger immediately feels his come trickle out of him and slide down his thigh. Roger is lying on his side, panting hard with his vision blurry with tears. He hears Brian collapse beside him, equally as spent as he feels. His body aches from the uncomfortable position, but he feels so good. All the anger has been sucked and fucked out of him - Roger has never felt so good and relaxed.

Brian promises to redact Roger’s F and give him the A- that he deserves, but in his drowsy state, Roger can only get on his tippy toes and plant a kiss on Brian’s lips to convey his gratefulness.

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is inspired by a drawing, this time of brian deepthroating roger.  
this is the link: https://twitter.com/mercury9_5/status/1080128977375703040?s=20  
after i sent the drawing to my friends, one of them came up with the plot for this one and i liked it a lot! i hope this dirty maylor fic met your standards ;)


End file.
